Best Vacation Ever
by 00Wiggles
Summary: Lucy's invited to go on a vacation organized by Mira. But what does Mira really have in mind? Why Nalu of course! Natsu is also invited on a different vacation. Or is it the same vacation? Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I didn't put this in the summary, but this is my first…anything on this site. I'm really excited. I'll try to do the best I can, but can't promise there'll be no typos here and there. Well, enjoy the one-shot! Oh, and I clearly don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was walking home from the guild. You just completed a job…by herself! She'd never soloed before, so it was a good experience for her. It was a simple "Catch this bad guy and I'll give you money" job. But she was still quite exhausted.

She decided on just going upstairs and start to write.

She never expected what she saw when she walked into the apartment.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Lucy screamed in horror as she saw her best friend/partner…naked?

Natsu broke into her apartment again. Of course he would. But this whole naked thing… that was a first. Natsu isn't Gray (Thank God) and she wasn't too fond to see him naked. Okay… that might not be true, she does like him, but this was too fast!

"Um, taking a bath?" He responded, as if nothing was going on.

The pair argued again. It's not like it wasn't expected. So on and on the pointless argument continued. Then, Natsu just walked into the restroom, shut the door, and took a bath.

"What the hell Natsu? Well, there's no getting him out now. Might as well go to the guild." So Lucy started to head for the guild.

"Hi lu-chan! How has your story been going?" Levy asked.

"Well, I was right in the middle of actually making some progress, than a certain idiot ruined my train of thought." Lucy answered, still slightly annoyed with the certain "idiot".

"So you have writers block…again?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I do." Lucy answered glumly.

"Well how about we get you away from all that stress and get you away for a little. How about a little rest and relaxation?" Levy offered.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" asked Lucy.

"Oh you didn't hear?"

The two girls turned around to see Mira Jane walk up to them, pamphlet in hand.

"Didn't hear about what?" Lucy asked.

"The trip we're going on. It's to a resort that was just built called "The Beach Kingdom". Just the Fairy Tail girls though. It's about time we had some peace and quiet without one of the guys destroying stuff." Mira Jane told them.

Lucy thought about this. It had been a while since she could actually enjoy time with the girls of Fairy Tail without one of the guys (Mostly master or the other Fairy Tail pervs) trying to spy on them.

"You know what Mira," Lucy started, "I accept!"

"Great! We're leaving tomorrow at noon and meeting at the train station, so I hope you have enough time to pack. Sorry for the short notice." Mira Jane told the blonde.

"Oh it's fine. I'll be there!" Lucy shouted, as she raced to her apartment.

"Oh Mira, I feel bad lying to Lucy. Why'd you want me to do that in the first place?" Levy asked Mira.

"Because that's where all the couples go, including you and you-know-who." Mira told her, while she wore a devious smile.

"What? Mira…what are you planning?" Levy asked curiously.

"Just fulfilling some wishes." Mira Jane states.

Mira thinks back to all the letters she got, asking her to get certain couples together. _Don't worry guys, _Mira thought, _I'll get them together…even if it's the last thing I do._

The next day…

Lucy had just finished packing. She was on her way to the train station, just thinking about random things such as…

_How stupid is the name "The Beach Kingdom"? How about Mira…she seemed a bit suspicious back at the guild. But then again, that's typical Mira. Gosh, my mind thinks about such weird things,_ Lucy thought, _but one thing that'll be weirdest out of all my thoughts is the thought of me and Natsu…dating._

Lucy never imagined she would begin to like Natsu. Well, I mean, she does like him, but she never thought that she would _like_ like him. That little stunt he pulled in her apartment had been the most awkward situation she had with a boy she liked. It was weird…but there was no denying it. In fact, she might even lo-

A train whistle blew. Lucy arrived at the station.

"Lucy? Whaddya doin' here?"

She spun around to see none other than Natsu.

_What is he doing here!_ She thought.

"I'm on vacation. Are you stalking me again?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"Nah, in fact, I'm on vacation too!" Natsu stated. "Maybe we're going to the same place!"

"Uh, no. I'm on vacation with the girls." Lucy said. _I guess the guys are having a vacation for themselves…_

"Cool! Where are you girls going?"

"I don't want you stalking me! I'll tell you when we get back." Lucy told him.

"I won't stalk you! Pinky promise?" Natsu said, holding out his pinky to her.

"Um, no. I'll just tell you. We are going "The Beach Kingdom".

"Really? Never heard of it... Ah well, how long are you staying?"

"A week, I think. What about you?" Lucy asked

"Same. Guess it's a new guild thing." Natsu told Lucy.

"Alright, well you might want to go, or you might miss your train." Lucy told him.

"Ok. So I guess I'll see you in a week?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, I think. Think you can stand a week without your _amazing_ partner?" Lucy asked him, emphasizing amazing.

"Yes Luce, I can stand a week without annoying."

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood, or else that would've been a Lucy kick for you." Lucy declared.

"Alright then Luce," Natsu started, "I got to go. See ya later!"

Natsu dashed off toward his train, leaving Lucy to her boredom and waiting.

After 10 hours (or, at least it seemed that way to Lucy) her train arrived to take her to this so called "Beach Kingdom".

So I guess seven days of relaxation starts here, Lucy thought. No more problems, no more Happy stealing her food, no more Natsu…

It was then she realized that she wouldn't be seeing Natsu for a week. Could _she_ survive a week without him? Pshh, of course! It was just a week. It would go by pretty fast.

So she set off to meet with the others at their hotel. But not before she thought of one more thing.

_Maybe I should get him something, so he doesn't think I totally forgot about him._

She went to the gift shop and purchased a bracelet. But she didn't just get any bracelet. This one seemed made for Natsu.

It had a fire emblem on the little metal piece in the middle that was hanging on the tied string. On other metal pieces were pictures of typical everyday things. A cat was on one of them. Another was a fish. And then one just completely covered with the color pink.

She put it in her bag and went off towards her hotel.

**Enjoy the first chapter? It's short, I know. The others will be longer, pinky promise. Hope you will like them! Remember to rate and review, and also follow if you want to keep up with the story. Next Chapter will be in Natsu POV, so I'll see what I can come up with. Bye for now!**

**00Wiggles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry or the super late update. I never realize how hard it is to make stories, and update regularly. A lot of stuff has been going on. But I managed to write this in spare time. Hope you enjoy! Oh, don't own Fairy Tail. Also, I don't know why I said it was a oneshot before. It isn't.**

"Alright then Luce," I said, "I got to go. See ya later!"

I dashed off to my platform. God, that was intense.

My heart was beating. Not from the running, but from my talk with her. She doesn't know. She may never know. But I hate that.

In case you have no idea what I'm thinking, I'm in love with Lucy Heartfelia. Yeah yeah yeah, I've heard it before. "Natsu…in love? HAH!" But I can't stop it! I wish I didn't have to be like this.

But anyway, where's my train? Oh, there… CRAP!

The train was racing off in the other direction. I missed it! No, I can still make it.

I sprinted towards it, hoping to catch onto the railing on the side. I pushed person after person aside, just to reach it. _Come on, _I thought, _just a little more!_

I jumped and caught on to the railing on the side of the train. Luckily, I made onto the train before I started to feel like crap. Stupid motion sickness.

Well, might as well sleep. I can't seem to find Gray or the others.

I sat down at seat, with a little blond girl beside me. She wears a yellow tank top, with a yellow skirt to match. She has her hair in pigtails, tied with yellow ribbons. Girl must love yellow.

"Hi there!" I say. "What's your name?"

"Lia." She says.

"Well Lia, I'm Natsu. Mind if I sleep here?"

"No, I don't mind." She says. Pretty generous for a kid.

"Thanks!" I say. Then I almost instantly fall to sleep.

"Mister Natsu?"

I'm woken to the sound of Lia's voice. Mister Natsu? I'm not mister, but I like the sound of it.

"Yes, miss Lia?" I ask her. Hey, she's a kid! Gotta play along, right?

"I think we're here."

I look out the window to see a resort, with huge letters on a tall Building, that resembles the taj mahal. The letters spell out "The Beach Kingdom".

Wait…The Beach Kingdom? I thought I was going to six flags! Mira even….

_Mira…_

Oh Mira, what have you planned this time.

"Oh, looks like we are here. Thanks for waking me up Lia."

"No biggie."

"Well, are you going to go with your parents?" I ask.

"Oh… I don't have parents. I'm here with my sister!"

Don't have parents huh… I'm with you there.

"Oh…ok. Well I hope you have fun! See you around Lia."

"Ok, Bye Mister Natsu!"

She gets off. I see her run to hug what seems to be her big sister. She seems my age, around 21. Guess I'll see her around too.

I set off to find my room. But then I see something familiar.

"Lucy?" I ask.

"Natsu?!" She turns around. "I knew I shouldn't have told you where I was going. Did you follow me here?"

Oh, that's right. Lucy said she was going here. "No, I didn't follow you. I guess Mira mixed my ticket up with one of the girls. Either that, or Mira's scheming again."

"Ok, then I guess you can help me find my room for now." She says. I can feel my face burn up, so I walk in past her, hiding the blush. "Come on," I say, looking forward, "Let's go."

"Flame Brain? Lucy? You guys are here too?"

We spin around to see Gray standing there, in a pair of pants, and no shirt.

"Popsicle? What're you doing here?" I ask. What has Mira done?

"GRAY-SAMA?!"

I can feel Gray's fear from where I'm standing. I know how he is when _she's _around.

"Crap!"

Gray can't dodge fast enough to avoid Juvia's tackle. Next thing you know, they're on the ground, Gray being rushed, while Juvia is hugging him.

"Juvia can't believe Gray-sama abandoned his vacation just to be with her! Juvia loves Gray-sama so much!" She says, hugging Gray even tighter.

"No Juvia, you don't understand! I was-"

"Salamander? Bunny girl? Rain woman? Whatever your name was? What are you guys doing here?"

We all spin around to see Gajeel standing there, holding two black bags and… 2 blue ones?

"Gajeel! Address them by their actual names! That's Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and Gray! You should know by now!" Levy says, as she pops up right behind him.

"Levy-chan? Do you know what's going on?" Lucy asks. As a matter of fact, I wanna know too.

"No, Lu-chan, I don't. All I know is that Mira bought 7 tickets to this place, and that she told me that just the girls were going."

"Why would Mira… wait," Lucy started, "7? Who's the seventh-"

"I see you all made it here, on schedule."

We all spin around to see Erza standing there, her superfluous amount of luggage behind her.

"Erza?" We all say simultaneously.

"Ok, stop." I started. "What the crap is going on here?"

"What are you talking about?" Erza says. "Everything is normal."

"So you knew that the seven of us were going to the same place?" Lucy asks.

"Yes…you didn't?"

"No, we didn't." We all say. Gotta stop doing that.

"Well, might as well enjoy our time here." I say.

"Yeah, we should." Popsicle stick says. "We spent hours getting here, and I'm going to enjoy it if it's the last-"

"Hi Mr. Natsu!"

I turn to see Lia there, with her Big sister.

"Oh, hi Lia!" I say cheerfully.

"Natsu?" Erza starts. "Care to introduce us?"

"Oh, right. Guys this is Lia." I say, pointing to the little girl. "And this is Lia's…sister?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm her sister. My name is Annabeth." She says.

"Hi there, I'm Natsu. These are my guildmates and friends. She's Lucy, that's Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Popsicle stick." I tell her.

"Hey!" Ice fairy says. "My name is Gray!"

"What're you gonna do about it, Ice princess?" I yell.

"Beat the ever loving crap out of you, flame brain!" He yells back.

"Wait," Lia starts, "You guys are in a guild? Does that mean…are you guys wizards?"

"Hech yeah we are!" I yell, lighting my hand on fire. "But we aren't just any wizards. We're Fairy tail wizards!"

"FAIRY TAIL?!" She screams excitedly. "I can't believe it! I'm actually meeting fairy tail wizards! I have so many questions and… wait…pink hair…fire powers…are you _the_ Salamander?" Lia asks.

"You know me?" I ask her. It's good to know people know about you. Makes me all tingly inside.

"Know you? I love you!" She screams. She runs up and hugs me. I hug her back. Huh, I guess I'm lovable. Take that Luce!

"And you guys!" She says. "You must be Lucy Heartfelia, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, and Gray FullBuster!"

"That's us." Erza says. They all seem to have a smile on their face, like me. I guess they feel the same way.

"You guys are my heroes!" She says. I like the sound of that.

"Gee, thanks!" Lucy says. "I've never really thought of myself as a hero."

"Me neither." The rest of us say simultaneously. Seriously, no more doing that.

"Well Lia, we have to go find our room." Annabeth says. "Maybe you'll see them around the resort sometime."

"That would be cool. Well bye guys! See you around!" Lia says, waving.

"Bye Lia!" I say. We all wave. What a cool kid.

"Well, back to the topic at hand, let's enjoy ourselves today." Erza says.

"I agree." Says Lucy. "Let's go find our rooms."

We walk up to the front desk. Lucy asks for our rooms.

"We have…4 rooms booked under the name Strauss."

"Ok, then we'll…wait…" Erza says.

"4 ROOMS?!" We all say simultaneously. Ugh, not that again.

**Did you guys enjoy the second chapter? I'm quite proud of it. A quick thank you to all of you who have read this story. Loving the follows and favorites. Not a lot of reviews, but thank you to those who have written reviews. Hope to see more of them. Btw, this story is only going to be in the POV of Lucy and Natsu, alternating chapters. Anywho, I'm off to write the next chapter. Ill try to get it out sooner than this one. Bye, and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for being suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper late on this next chapter, but school and important things sorta got in the way. Not like this isn't important or anything. Anywho, Ive decided on doing this story in Natsu's point of view. All of it. I found that the first chapter, which was the one with Lucy, sorta sucked. So Natsu it is. But onto the story, here it is. BTW, I don't own Fairy tail.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"FOUR ROOMS?!"

"Yes, that's what it says right here," the clerk starts, "Each with two beds. All on the fifth floor."

"um… ok, thanks man…" Gray says.

"Ok, so…who's sleeping where, and bunking with who?" I ask. "Because I just want to let you know that if you put me in a room with either of these good for nothing losers, Ill burn down the resort." I stated, gesturing to Gajeel and Gray.

"Natsu, you know if you do that, I'll have to murder you." Erza states calmly.

"Not if we do it first!" Gajeel and Gray say.

It was then that I came to a realization. Everything I say can always be interpreted wrong. And nobody in the guild can take jokes. Especially Laxus…ugh, it gives me the creeps just thinking about it.

"Sorry Erza! Screw you two!" I tell Gray, Gajeel, and Erza.

"Stop!" Lucy screms. "Ill take…Natsu. I bunk with him anyway. Erza and levy can sleep with Juvia in one room, while Gajeel and Gray take the other."

My face lit on fire. Not literally, but you know. Sleeping with Lucy at her house is different. This is more…formal. I can't just live in the same room as her! That's only for couples or something like that. I can't ju-

"NO!" Juvia yells. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I MUST SLEEP WITH GRAY-SAMA!"

"Yeah…no. Gajeel, let's go." Gray says.

Gajeel and Gray casually walk away, leaving a heartbroken Juvia, and the rest of us to console her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that whole fiasco, we went to our rooms. I decided to pass out early. Bad idea. I had woken up with pigtails and lipstip, blush, and eyeliner on my face. Courtesy of Lucy of course. _Well, I gotta get her back. But maybe a little later. It's party time!_

I took a short shower and dressed up a little bit more classy than what I usually wear.

I was wearing a white dress shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone, a pair of black jeans, some black dress shoes, and my signature white scarf. Maybe people were downstairs. I heard partying. Might as well check it out.

I walked downstairs and the view was crazy.

It was a party room. Pretty big, or at least big enough that 1 thousand people could fit in there with room to spare. There was a huge chandelier on top, but lit with blue fire instead of the typical red or orange. Triangular Windows circled around the top of the room. There were food tables in the middle of the whole place. But…

I couldn't see Lucy or the others. Maybe they weren't here.

But I did see a bundle of yellow, so I recognized the familiar color.

"Lia!" I say.

"Salam-… Natsu?" She asks.

"That's me! How ya doing? Are you here with your sister?"

"Yeah! And I'm ok."

"Ain't that great! Well, while we're here, wanna go check out the food stands?" I ask. I was just looking for an excuse to go eat food.

"Sure!" She says.

As we're walking to go get food, I get the feeling something's watching me and Lia. Almost everybody's eyes avoid my own. Casually dressed men started following me. Like, 5 of them. What'd I do? I couldn't have blown something up in my sleep, right?

Then a hand reaches out and grabs Lia. I'm about to attack before I realize who it is.

"Annabeth?" I ask.

She pulls Lia away from me and walks away very fast. Almost running. I start to follow them.

"Hey!" I yell, startling those around me. "Where are you going? Is everything alright?"

I hear a crash at the food tables. Thos casually dressed men had thrown a few guys into the punch. Seems as though it was a plain and simple fight. But I wanted to look into it more. I walk over.

"Hey," I ask one of the casually dressed men, wearing a purple plaid shirt. "What's going on here?"

"Salamander!" He exclaims, baffled. Then his expression turns stern. I see his buddies standing behind him, each wearing the same thing, just different colors.

The man lights up his fists and says "I don't know how you know her, but hand over the girl."

"The girl?" I ask. Was he talking about Lia? But why…who would want to hurt that child. Or take her, from what they're telling me.

"Yes, the girl in yellow."

"What? You'd be crazy if you think I'll give her to you!" I scream.

Then I see it. A flash of…fire. But not just that. Fire, water, lightning, a gust of wind, and an…earthquake?

Yup. Definitely an earthquake. People started to rush out of emergency doors and leave the party room. I was left with this circus act of wizards.

"We're know as the 5 scars." The water man says.

"We destroy." Says the lightning man.

"We obliterate." Says the man causing the earthquake. Or at least, it look like it, simply because he's stomping.

"We blow you away." Says the gust man.

"And we will be victorious in all our challenges." Says the fire man.

"Well, it seems a challenge has been issued!" I say. A battle. Boy, do I have a fire in my belly or what?

I charged all of them. The earthquake man had built a wall with four holes in it. The rest of them sent out their element through each hole. I was stunned, and hit. I charge again, hoping to destroy that wall.

"Fire dragon roar!" I yell.

I succeeded in taking down the wall. I go in for a punch, but the Lightning man had other plans. He sent what I felt was about a thousand volts of electricity coursing through my veins. I tried to stand up, but the water and fire man attacked from both sides.

I was getting destroyed. I had to find a counter attack.

So, I tried to take them out one by one. That didn't work. Turns out, when you go for just one, the rest of them attack with their element. The only way to win is…

_Screw it!_ I told myself. _Might as well._

I found the fire guy. So I charged him. When the others attacked, I ate… yes I ATE their elements. It gave me a crazy boost of energy and I felt the elements all around me.

One thing occurred to me however. Ground, water, air, and lightning taste much better than I thought.

I took out each one with a unison raid of all the elements I'd absorbed. Seems impossible, I know, but I was getting hammered. But I KNEW that I would be unbelievably sick tomorrow.

They were down, and Fairy tail was going to get a huge bill.

I heard Lucy's voice before falling to the ground, sick from eating the other elements.

"Natsu?" She says. I then hear crying. I feel Lucy's arms around me, calling for help from the others. But before they arrive, I became unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Did you like it? The fight seem was ok for me. Anyway, If you like the story, follow and favorite it. Also leave a review! They help me more than it seems. Thank you to all, and to all a good…1 a.m in the morning!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! How have you been? I know it hasn't been THAT long, but I still wanna know how my readers are doing. I hope you guys have been liking the story! I know I don't update that often, but with life and things, it's just pretty tough. Listen to me, taking up your time. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsu?"

I heard my name. Lucy's voice.

I bring myself up just enough to see her. What happened last night? I was at the party, and I saw Lia, and…

Those guys. Those stupid, idiotic, scumbags. They tried to take Lia! And I fought them… did I win?

Pshh, of course I won! I'm awesome! But, I did get beaten up pretty badly, seeing as I'm in a hospital.

"Natsu?!" Lucy said. Seems like she was getting a bit impatient.

"Luce? Do you know what exactly happened last night?" I ask her.

"A little. You were fighting, like usual, and destroying things. I remember a few guys, and you got beaten up pretty bad. Then you turned on your super idiot mode and ate all of their elements." She told me.

I did that? I know I'm capable of some pretty crazy stuff, but eating more than one element at a time?

"Well I only did that because these guys are some of the craziest I've ever seen…and they wanted Lia." I told her.

"Lia? That little girl? Why?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. But I do know that I won't let them touch her. I don't know what that girl's into, but I have a feeling it's not good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked back to my room. In that moment, I see the others exit their other two rooms. Just then, something came to me.

"Uh…hey guys! Look, I know you all probably have a lot of questions, but I have a more important one." I tell them.

"What could possibly be more important than this?" Erza responds.

"Well… nobody claimed the fourth room…" I told them…

"Natsu!" Lucy starts, "That doesn't matter right now!"

"Dibs!" Gray yelled out.

"Everyone… you all know we have a more important matter at hand." Erza stated. "Plus, I clearly get the room, seeing as I have the most luggage."

"Not fair!" We all yelled out. Ugh, not that again.

"Ok then, how about a battle to determine the winner of the room?" Erza proposed.

"No thanks! You can have it!" We told her.

"As to the matter at hand…Natsu, care to explain what exactly happened last night?" Erza asked me.

_I kicked ass _was what I wanted to say, but I don't think that would be a good thing to say.

"Well…" I started, "I was at the party downstairs. I happened to run into Lia. I was going to go get some food with her, but her sister snatched her away. She left me with five guys, ones that were stronger than the average mage. They wanted Lia for some reason…anyway, I had to fight em off."

"Ok… well, I think our vacation is cancelled until we figure out what's going on with Lia." Erza told us.

"But that's not fair!" Gray started, "It's my vacation! You can't cancel it!"

"You got a death wish kid? Talking to Titania like that?" Gajeel told him.

After that, Gray shut up.

_Good_, I thought, _your voice was getting annoying anyway._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>We were put into teams.<p>

I was put with Lucy (clearly) and I couldn't be happier. This was a good time to…talk. Or at least stand by each other. That's enough for me.

"So…you were crying?" I told her.

"What? When?" She asked.

We were on our way to the front desk. I asked for the room number for a woman named Annabeth.

"206." Said the desk clerk.

"Ok, thanks." I told him.

Back to Lucy.

"Well, I remember crying last night, at the party. Y'know, when I passed out?"

"Oh… well, of course I cried." She told me.

We got into an elevator. 206… that would put it on the 2nd floor.

I pushed the second button. However…so did Lucy.

She immediately pulled her hand back.

"Sorry…" She said, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"No problem…" Oh god, I wish my face wasn't red.

"So," I started, "what do you mean "of course I cried"?"

"I care about you, idiot."

And with that, she left the elevator, searching for room 206.

She cares about me? Of course she does, we're partners! But… I don't know, maybe she meant something else? Oh well, a guy can hope.

Lucy knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called. "Anyone in there?"

No answer.

"Guess no one's home." I said.

And that's when they heard the explosion.

We rushed down to the lobby, where the explosion came from. And there it was.

A giant monster. It had large white legs, bulking with muscle. It had arms with the same traits, as well as a monkey shaped head. It's torso was a bit small compared to its body, but was still pretty huge.

Nastu had seen something like this before. A long time ago…

Lisanna. That's it, a monster that looked almost identical to the one before him had captured Lisanna when they were kids.

Ugh, he always hated these things.

It seemed as though Levy and Gajeel were already beating the crap out of it. He also saw Gray and Juvia running to help, as well as Erza.

_Guess it's time to join the party_ I thought.

I rushed towards the monster, with Lucy not far behind. The difference between the monster from Natsu's childhood and this one was their size. And strength. This one was way stronger than the last one. Just about ten times as much. Luckily, it wasn't just Natsu facing this guy. (Even though he could've taken him on by himself anyway).

It wasn't hard. A few good punches from each of them, plus Taurus, was enough to put the guy out of commission.

The last few words the big guy got out before slipping into unconsciousness was "The…girl…"

"The girl…is he talking about Lia?" I ask.

"It seems that way, considering everything that's going on." Lucy stated.

"Ok people," Erza started, "we need to find that girl. Now."

"Are you talking about me?"

That voice…could it be?

We spin around to see Lia, with Annabeth, standing before us.

"Where have you been?" Juvia asked.

"Places." Annabeth responded, a bit rudely.

"That doesn't matter." I say. "Annabeth, I think it's time you told us what's going on."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like you don't know? Why are these people trying to get their hands on Lia?!" I yell. I'm angry. What is with this chick?

"If you want an honest answer…I really don't know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well? How was it? Pretty cool, right? Anyway, thanks so much for reading this chapter, and don't forget to rate and review, as well as follow and favorite! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
